


7:56pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [8]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Cock Rings, Comfort, Corruption, Jisung is innocent, Other, Smut, Vibrators, dom!reader, it's just some soft corruption, sub!jisung, with slight fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: "I'm gonna make you feel good, pup." you said softly upon seeing how tense he got when you pulled out the bottle."What if it doesn't feel good though?" he asked nervously.You brought your hand up to cup the side of his face, rubbing your thumb along his cheek soothingly, "I promise it'll feel good but if it doesn't, all you have to do is say stop, okay?"He took a deep breath, "Okay, what do I have to do?"
Relationships: Han Jisung| Han/Reader
Series: Smutmas 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	7:56pm

You and Jisung had been fooling around for a few weeks now, never really going past quick hand jobs and over the clothes grabbing and grinding. That is, until today, he had been searching through your room for something when he found the box you had shoved underneath your bed. He knew better than to invade your privacy but his curiosity got the better of him and he opened it up. He was confused more than anything, not recognizing anything in the box past a couple of dildos.  
  
You cleared your throat from where you were leaning in the doorway making him jump and look up at you. "I was coming to see what was taking you so long but I see you got distracted." you said with a smirk before moving to sit on the bed next to him.  
  
"What is all this stuff?" he asked, his hand hovering over the open box like he was deciding whether or not to touch anything.  
  
"You don't know what any of it is?" you asked.  
  
"I mean, I'm not a baby I know what a dildo is but, the rest of this..." he trailed off, his hand twitched closer to the open box.  
  
"They're all clean you can touch them." you said, he began to shift through the box trying to make sense of it all. "If you want me to explain anything, just let me know." you said and he nodded quickly. "And," you started before leaning closer to him, "If you want to know what anything feels like we can do that too." you said your voice low. A visible shiver went down his spine and he nodded slowly before pulling out a small ring. "That's a cock ring, it goes on you and then it keeps you from cumming." you explained.  
  
"That doesn't sound very fun." he said with a frown.  
  
"It is though, pup, when you finally get to cum it makes it so much more satisfying." you said with a smile. He looked at the ring suspiciously before setting it down on the bed and pulling out a small wand vibrator. You reached out and turned it on in his hands, the sudden vibrations making him jump.  
  
"I think I can guess what this is for." he said, he played around with the settings for a second before turning if off and setting it next to the ring. He went on to pull out a few more things for you to explain before he was satisfied.  
  
He began to put the items away when you stopped him, "Don't you wanna know what some of these feel like?" you asked.  
  
"I-I.." he stammered as he looked down nervously at the strap-on and the paddle sitting on the bed.  
  
You understood what he was nervous about and put those back in the box along with a few other toys leaving just the cock ring, wand vibrator, and a pair of cuffs. "I know you're new to all of this so nothing too rough." you said happy to see him relax slightly.  
  
"I guess I am a little curious." he confessed.  
  
"Then let's have some fun." you said with a mischievous glint in your eye. You grabbed the lube out of the box before putting the lid back on top and setting it on the ground. "I'm gonna make you feel good, pup." you said softly upon seeing how tense he got when you pulled out the bottle.  
  
"What if it doesn't feel good though?" he asked nervously.  
  
You brought your hand up to cup the side of his face, rubbing your thumb along his cheek soothingly, "I promise it'll feel good but if it doesn't, all you have to do is say stop, okay?"  
  
He took a deep breath, "Okay, what do I have to do?" he asked looking up at you, his eyes wide and full of innocence.  
  
"Well, first things first you're wearing too many clothes." you said moving your hand from his cheek down to the bottom of his shirt. You lifted it up pulling the shirt off of him before letting him shimmy out of his pants. He put his hands on the waistband of his underwear and paused looking back up at you, "Those too, pup." you said.  
  
He shimmied out of his underwear as well, tossing them onto the ground with the rest of his clothes before moving his hands over his crotch a pink tint on his cheeks. "N-now what?" he asked looking down at his lap.  
  
"You're so cute." you cooed, "Go ahead and get on your hands and knees, pup."  
  
"Aren't you gonna get undressed too?" he asked quickly.  
  
"No, pup, today is about you." you said, "Come on, hands and knees." you said when he didn't start to move. He whimpered slightly before hesitantly removing his hands from his crotch and getting into position, he hung his head and you didn’t need to see his face to know that his cheeks were red. He jolted as you ran a finger down his spine, you smirked as you saw his cock twitch, “You get worked up so easily, pup.” you commented making him whine.  
  
“S’embarrassing.” he muttered and you chuckled softly before picking up the lube and drizzling some over your hand. You moved to kneel behind him before wrapping your hand around his dick, he whined his body jolting forward from the cold of the lube on your hand.  
  
You stroked him slowly, getting him to full hardness before picking up the cock ring, “You ready, pup?” you asked. He nodded quickly and you slicked the ring up with lube before slipping it onto his dick and nestling it at the base.  
  
“That’s it?” he asked, his head hanging down so he could see his dick to confirm the ring was on.  
  
“See? It’s not so bad.” you said still stroking him slowly, “Now, are you ready for the other toy?” you asked.  
  
He nodded quickly, “More, please.” he whined, his hips twitching towards your hand. You smirked before pulling your hand away from him, you wiped the lube off on your pants before picking up the vibrator. You switched it on and brought it to the tip of his dick ghosting it gently over his member so he wouldn’t get overwhelmed immediately. He jolted and let out a loud whine, you continued to tease him, enjoying the way he squirmed from the lightest touch of the vibrator. Finally you pressed the toy to the sensitive spot on the underside of the head of his dick, immediately his arms gave out and he collapsed, his face pressing into the sheets and muffling his whines. His hands scrambled around desperate for something to hold on to, you decided that now would be the perfect time to introduce the last of the toys.  
  
You switched off the vibrator making him let out a needy whine, “Patience, pup.” you said softly as you picked up the cuffs. You slipped one around each of his wrists, making sure they weren’t too tight before bringing them together behind his back and attaching the chain to both of them. He tugged on them gently wiggling around in an attempt to get comfortable, “How’s that feel?” you asked.  
  
“S’good.” he mumbled. You smiled and picked up the vibrator, turning it back on and dragging it along his length making him whine and press his cheek further into the mattress. His hands opened and closed like he was looking for something to hold on to, you reached up with your free hand and let him grab onto your fingers. He sighed happily as he held onto your hand, his thighs trembled as he inched closer to his orgasm.  
  
"You think you can handle more, pup?" you asked.  
  
"M-more?" he gasped between moans.  
  
"There's one more thing that would make you feel so good but I'll only do it if you can handle it." you explained, pulling the vibrator away from him so he could think.  
  
He whined at the loss of stimulation and wiggled a bit before opening his mouth, "More, more, please more I need-"  
  
"Okay, baby," you cut him off, "I'll give you more just take a deep breath." You brought the vibrator back to his dick and he moaned loudly his hips pressing down into the toy. You waited until he was right on the edge before turning the vibrator off making him let out a long whine and tug at his cuffs.  
  
"Pleasepleasepleasenodontstoppleaseiwassoclose." he whined his words tumbling out of his mouth so quickly you almost couldn't tell if he was speaking or just making noises.  
  
"Relax, pup, I wasn't lying when I said I'd make you feel good." you said softly squeezing his hand reassuringly. He pouted but took a deep breath trying to relax and ignore how painfully hard he was. "Now, I'm gonna need this hand back." you said, he whined but let go of your hand. You set the vibrator down and picked the lube up, drizzling some over your fingers and rubbing them together trying to warm it up before bringing your finger to his hole. He flinched and you brought your clean hand up to his hands, letting him hold onto you tightly as your finger circled his rim. "Relax, pup, this will be uncomfortable at first but you gotta take a deep breath.” you instructed, he did his best to nod despite his head pressed into the mattress. You waited until he took a deep breath, he was still holding onto your hand tightly but the rest of his body was more relaxed. You took the opportunity to press your finger into his hole, he let out a squeak and tensed up so you stopped, waiting for him to relax before pushing in further. You let him adjust to the intrusion before beginning to move your finger, waiting for him to fully relax before adding a second finger.  
  
He whined and wiggled around slightly, “Feels weird.” he mumbled.  
  
“Hold on, baby, just wait a bit longer.” you said, squeezing his hand gently before stretching him open until he was ready for a third finger. Once you had three fingers inside him you wiggled them around searching for his prostate, he almost screamed when you found it, his whole body trembling from the stimulation, “Better?” you asked.  
  
“S-So good.” he moaned and you smirked before gently removing your clean hand from his grasp and slipping the cock ring off of him and picking up the vibrator. He was too focused on the pleasure you were bringing him to hear the vibrator turn back on, he jolted when you brought the toy back to his dick clenching around your fingers as the sensations overwhelmed him. His mouth hung open in a silent moan, his eyes almost crossed as he tried to comprehend all of the sensations he was feeling. His body was trembling as he reached his high, letting out a loud whine as he came so hard he saw stars, you kept the pressure on his prostate, milking him for everything he was worth though you pulled the vibrator off of him not wanting to overstimulate him too much. He was still trembling when you pulled your fingers out of him, he let out a soft whine at the sensation but didn’t move, his body exhausted from the whole experience. You wiped the lube off of your hand and removed the cuffs from his wrists, tossing them to the side before helping him maneuver into a more comfortable position. You could tell he was struggling to keep his eyes open, still exhausted as he did his best to snuggle up to your side.  
  
“How are you feeling, baby?” you asked, running your fingers through his hair gently.  
  
“M a little fuzzy I think.” he mumbled, a soft smile on his face, “But m really happy, wanna do that again soon.”  
  
You chuckled, “I think you’re gonna need some recovery time but of course we can do it again.” you said smiling down at him. He sighed happily, burying his face in your neck before falling asleep quickly, his hand gripping the fabric of your shirt tightly so you wouldn’t leave.

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely self indulgent most of my smutmas prompts are requests but this one is entirely me i love soft innocent jisung uwu


End file.
